The End Of A Reign
by Slytherin'sNotebook
Summary: Sequel to Fatherly Summons. Harry and Draco embark on the final journey to deafeating the Dark Lord. HP/DM DM/HP.
1. It Begins

**So I've returned :D **

**This si the sequel to 'Fatherly Summons' and it's taking Harry and Draco through the final stage of their battles. I hope you enjoy !**

**DISCALIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its attributes :(**

_"Master Lucius, sir, there be Death Eaters outside the Manor gates sir." Lucius looked at Narcissa with a worried expression which she returned. Annalise grabbed Alistair with wide eyes. Emma slipped her hand into Draco's and squeezed. Draco pulled Harry to him and kissed his forehead. Harry drew his wand._

"Right, you three," Lucius indicated to Narcissa, Annalise and Emma, "head for the North tunnel and make your way along it. Do not stop for anything or anyone." The three women nodded before turning and hurrying away, leaving their luggage behind. "Harry, I need you to strengthen my wards. Blood ones are only so strong and as soon as the Death Eaters realise that the wards are to protect its inhabitants against my father and not evil itself, there'll be hell to pay. Use anything you've learnt about wards from lessons…I know you've done it so don't look so lost boy." Harry jumped at being addressed in the same way his Uncle had addressed him and hurried to the middle of the atrium to place layers of wards up. "Draco, I need you to fetch the silver wand from my study, Adrian, go with him and cover his back…if anything happens to my son…" Lucius let the end of the sentence unsaid but knew his nephew got the message when he drew his wand and followed Draco from the room. Nodding in determination, Lucius drew his own wand and joined Harry in making the wards tighter and more secure.

Their magic weaved and entwined within the other's and shimmered along the layers of the wards. Draco re-entered a few minutes later, hair dishevelled and panting; Adrian followed behind, also out of breath. Harry stopped in his spell casting and looked to Draco, concern written over his face.

"What happened?" He asked, lowering his wand to his side.

"Potter the wards!" Lucius bellowed. Harry jumped and hastily aimed his wand back at the wards. "They've realised the wards won't protect us anymore. They're trying to break through." Lucius panted. "Draco, the silver wand." Lucius held his hand out. Draco came over and placed a wand that appeared to be made of pure silver in Lucius' hand and took his old one. Instantly Harry felt the wards strengthen and the increase in magic flowed over him. After a few tense minutes, Lucius lowered his wand, indicating Harry to do the same and blew out a breath.

"They should hold for half an hour at least." He panted out, "Now down to the tunnels with you." The four men hastily made their way out of the atrium and down the narrow halls. They were flung onto their stomachs when a blast flew through the corridors. Scrambling to their feet, they all drew their wands.

"Half an hour at least?" Harry echoed disbelievingly. Lucius frowned.

"They must of unless…Bellatrix." Lucius snarled the name. "As a family member by marriage she can enter the manor and remove the wards. I can't believe I didn't think of it. Never had time to really. Well I did but…"

"Father!" Draco cried, bringing Lucius' attention back to their predicament.

"Right yes." Lucius shook himself. "We'll need to fight, but get to the tunnels. If we aim for the tunnels now, we should get there in time that they won't see us…however, be prepared that they might." Harry nodded and tightened his grip on his wand.

The four men turned and sprinted for the tunnels, careering around corners and sliding all over the place. Lucius saw the room ahead of them and cried 'FASTER!' before running headlong into an invisible wall which sent him sprawling to the ground. Cursing, he sprung back to his feet and drew out the silver wand, aiming it at the shield in front of him. Harry drew his wand and stood behind him, aiming his own wand down the corridor.

"Bellatrix." Lucius growled. "She's put four layers up and weaved them in…it'll take me a few minutes to bring it down."

"Lucius, we don't have a minute." Harry said as five Death Eaters rounded the corridor grinning manically. Lucius whipped around and glared at his sister-in-law making her way towards them.

"Look who we have." She giggled manically. "My dear brother-in-law. Traitor!" She spat.

"Always nice to see you Bellatrix." Lucius replied grimly. He turned to Harry, Draco and Adrian. "You need to hold them off." He whispered frantically. The men nodded and Adrian and Draco drew their wands.

"Aww. Babies want to play." Bellatrix laughed and Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Snarling, he sent two quick stunners which sent two of the five Death Eaters to the floor. Bellatrix screeched and sent the killing curse towards Draco. Harry reached out and shoved Draco to the floor, neatly side stepping the green light whilst doing so. Draco smiled grimly up at him and stood, sending a cutting curse towards one of the Death Eaters, The man in question raised a shield and sent the curse back to Draco who ducked. Adrian levitated one of the Death Eaters and repeatedly banged his head on the ceiling until it flopped forwards. When he let the Death Eater fall back to the ground, he turned to beam at Harry and Draco but was brought down by a stunner from Bellatrix. Harry wiped sweat from his brow as he duelled with Bellatrix, their magic crashing into each other's and making the room light with it. Draco sent a stunner at the Death Eater he was duelling with and watched in satisfaction as he fell to the ground with a resounding 'oomph.'

"DRACO!" Harry bellowed as Bellatrix sent a killing curse in the blonde's direction. Draco instinctively threw himself to the ground and cradled his head in his arms as a pillar blew up in front of him. Harry growled audibly and turned to face Bellatrix. She smiled her mocking smile before laughing and disapparating from the corridor. Harry huffed and ran to Draco, picking him up from the floor. Lucius turned and looked at Harry in bewilderment.

"Why did she go?" He asked the raven haired boy. Harry shrugged as he leant over Alistair.

"I don't know." He said exasperatedly. "_Ennervate._" He muttered, pointing his wand at Alistair's head. He turned back to Lucius. "Figured she was out numbered?" Lucius shook his head.

"No that's not it. Bellatrix liked playing games; she would have enjoyed taking both of you on at once. What did you bellow to Draco for?" He asked as he bent to examine Draco's wound.

"Bellatrix was sending a killing curse his way." Lucius' head snapped up.

"You let her know?" He hissed. Harry frowned.

"Let her know what?"

"You alerted her to your care for Draco by protecting him from the killing curse, now she'll use Draco against you." Harry sighed.

"Well what was I supposed to do? Let Draco take the curse and _die_?" Harry yelled.

"No but think of some other way to alert Draco than giving away your feelings for him."

"You're being ridiculous! How on earth could Bellatrix know I cared for Draco by my merely calling his name?"

"You growled at her after." Lucius stopped shouting and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look it doesn't matter, well it does, but we can think of this when we arrive at Hogwarts. Let's get to the tunnels." Lucius sent a healing charm into Draco's leg which allowed him to walk with nothing but a slight limp.

All four men continued down the corridor before entering the office and stepping behind the bookcase. Following the stairs down into a tunnel, they were surprised to find all three women standing there looking terrified. Annalise immediately went and embraced Alistair as Narcissa did the same. Emma looked at Draco and Harry, her lip wobbling. Draco smiled and opened his mouth but Harry had already got down on one knee and opened his arms for her to run into.

Pulling her close, Harry stood and allowed Emma to wind her legs around his waist. Draco patted her shoulder comfortingly and placed a kiss on her forehead as she smiled weakly at him. Without any words, all seven people turned and began to make their way along the tunnels, finding their way being lit by torches activated by their presence.

**AN So please review and let me know what you think :D**

**WickedTorchwoodFan.**


	2. They've Got Her

**A/N Another chapter! I'm on holiday for a couple a week and a bit so next update isn't until after next Wednesday...sorry!**

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy!**

The group of seven made their way along the tunnels with Harry carrying Emma on his back. They stopped every few hundred yards for Emma to swap between Harry and Draco until Harry sighed in exasperation. Putting Emma down, he turned to Lucius who was talking quietly to Narcissa.

"Lucius," the blond man looked up, "this is ridiculous, why don't we just apparate to the wards of Hogwarts?"

"Voldemort has the power to trace the apparitions of his followers." Harry frowned before smiling softly.

"And how does he do that?" He asked.

"The Mar…k." Lucius let the 'k' fall into silence. He looked down to his arm before fixing Harry with an awed stare before shaking his head in wonder. "You really are something Mr Potter." He said in an amazed tone.

"Thank you." Harry hung his head in embarrassment. "So why are we still standing here?"

"Right. Alistair, take Harry, Narcissa take Draco, Annalise take yourself and I'll take Emma." He waited for a moment before people re-shuffled themselves to stand by the people Lucius had paired them up with. "Picture Hogwarts gates and off we go." He closed his own eyes and gripped Emma tightly as she tightened her own arms around Lucius' neck. Taking a breath, Lucius pictured the gates and turned on the spot. Split seconds later the party were assembled at Hogwarts gates. Draco broke from his mother's grip and approached Harry, pulling the boy close to him and taking his lips in a bruising kiss. Pulling apart, Draco beamed at Harry.

"You are a genius!" He declared before kissing him again. Draco pulled back with slightly swollen lips and knelt down to hug the girl pulling on his trouser leg.

"There it is Em, Hogwarts." He said as she went to hug Harry. Harry chuckled at the girl's enthusiastic hugs before taking Draco's hand and making his way to the gates. As he went to cross the threshold he was met by an invisible wall as the wards rebelled against him and rebuffed him.

"Shit!" He exclaimed as he tried to get past the wall.

"Language Harry." Draco chastised amusingly. Harry whirled to face him.

"Seriously Draco? We're on the verge of finding safety, Voldemort probably knows where we are by now and is on his way, I can't get past these wards and you're focusing on my choice of words?" Draco opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by a series of pops around them.

"DOWN!" Lucius bellowed as the forms of Death Eaters became apparent. Harry shoved Draco and Emma unceremoniously to the floor as he pulled his wand out and sent a series of shield spells around them. Draco quickly gathered his head and jumped back up, drawing his wand out and sending blasting and cutting spells into the throng of Death Eaters. Narcissa had already sent curses and hexes into the throng along with Annalise and Alistair who were also firing spells as fast as they could.

Lucius was locked in battle with two Death Eaters, a sheen of sweat already on his forehead as he ducked and weaved from their Crucios and killing curses. Harry growled before throwing himself into the battle, weaving through the network of spells and firing his own. He stunned a Death Eater but was already moving onto another before the stunned had hit the floor. Narcissa was duelling with Bellatrix but was already suffering from a deep cut on her wand arm; her movements were becoming slower as the battle went on so Harry made his way over. Standing behind Narcissa, he quickly sent a spell to Bellatrix who paused for a moment.

"Well, well, well, looks like Potter wants to play again." Harry was saved from replying as Bellatrix re-entered the duel with more energy and enthusiasm. Narcissa tried to help but Harry pushed her away, silently telling her to get back. She listened and ran to the wards trying to find a way in.

Draco stood back to back with his father as they took down Death Eater by Death Eater. They were falling swiftly, leaving only the capable fighters standing and fighting desperately. The curses became more violent and were thrown in quick succession making Draco and Lucius duck and weave their way to the gates. Annalise and Alistair were also making their way closer to the gates.

Emma felt herself being thrown to the floor and braced herself for the impact. It never came. Instead she found herself about an inch from the floor before being lowered softly. Turning onto her back she saw a strand of a ward re-joining the wards with a shimmer. Looking at her hand she closed her eyes and cleared her mind from the battle going on behind her and focused on her magic. She opened her eyes and saw her magic retreating back into her. Experimentally, she brought it back out and crawled to the gate, touching the invisible wall that had stopped Harry. She watched in fascination as the ward broke apart leaving a small doorway for her to pass through.

She turned around and saw her mother making her way to her with her arm bleeding. Shaking her head she beckoned with her hand for her mother to come closer. As her mother approached, Emma widened the door and pushed her mother through it, Narcissa passed through without a trouble. Smiling, she turned back to the battle and saw Alistair and Annalise coming closer, summoning her magic, she wound it around them, pulling them closer to her and sending them to stand with her mother. She repeated the motion with Lucius and Draco, stopping to breathe a bit before looking for Harry. She saw his magic immediately, sparking and hurling in the direction of Bellatrix. Summoning more magic, she wound her magic into Harry's, a feat made easier due to her help with his Mark, and pulled him over to her. She sent him back through the wards, not noticing the murky grey magic tied within Harry's. She brought her magic back in and made to walk through the doorway she had created.

Hands clawed at her shoulders and pulled her back, making her lose contact with the ward and she watched in growing panic as her family tried to get out but couldn't. She struggled in the arms that held her before freezing in panic as a wand was placed at her throat.

"Well, it seems that we're about to become better acquainted." Was all she heard as the world faded around her in a haze of darkness.

Draco watched in fascination as Emma pulled Harry towards her and pushed him through the doorway she had created. Awe suddenly turned to horror as Bellatrix grabbed Emma and hauled her back, preventing the girl's escape into the safety of Hogwarts. Cursing he surged forwards along with his father and Harry but was thrown back onto the floor by the wards. Again he did this and again he found himself on the floor. He stood, breathing heavily and glared at Bellatrix. He watched in growing horror as Bellatrix grinned manically at them before disappearing in a cloud of darkness. He watched in growing anger as the remaining Death Eaters gathered the others and apparated away. Anger grew to hysteria as he started screaming along with his mother and kept running at the wards. After about the sixth time of being flung to the floor he gave up and turned to Harry.

"Bring her back." He demanded. Harry swallowed thickly before placing his hands on Draco's shoulders and looking into grey eyes.

"I will. I promise." He said softly. "I promise." He said louder. Taking Draco's shaking hand in his own, he turned and led the way to the doors of Hogwarts. Everyone followed in a deadly silence, no one speaking aloud. Lucius walked behind them, his arm around Narcissa as he murmured in her ear. She was nodding slowly, ignorant of the tears that had streamed down her face.

Dumbledore was waiting at the doors for them with three house elves and smiled with a twinkle in his eyes as they approached. Harry glared at him before steering Draco past him.

"We'll talk tomorrow." He ground out before walking off with Draco. One of the house elves turned and followed them off. The rest of the party did the same and each house elf followed them. Dumbledore was left standing on the steps, staring out at the grounds with his smile gone.

Harry sat on the edge of the bed glancing around the room the house elf had guided them to. It was nice, a mixture of browns and silvers, with a large bed and wardrobe in it. It also had an ensuite which Draco was currently in, taking a bath Harry had drawn for him. As if summoned, Draco emerged from the room with a cream towel wrapped around his waist. Harry felt his mouth grow dry but ignored his lust as he registered the tear tracks on Draco's face. Walking over, he wrapped his arms around the other boy and pulled him tight. Draco shuddered and gave way to another bout of tears. After several minutes of crying in Harry's arms, Draco calmed down and stood there breathing deeply. After a couple of minutes of just standing there, Draco nuzzled Harry's neck and placed a kiss there, smiling at the shiver that went through Harry at the contact. Smiling, he placed another and another, making his way up to Harry's lips.

Draco placed a soft kiss there, pulling back slightly to see Harry breathing shallowly with his eyes half shut. With a feral growl, Harry gripped the back of Draco's head and mashed their lips together in a bruising kiss, tongue sweeping inside as Draco opened his mouth to allow him entrance.

This is why he loved him, Draco mused as he was navigated to the bed, because Harry never asked questions about what he wanted, he just went with it. Draco fell onto the bed with an 'oomph' and he pulled Harry on top of him, swiping the other boys t-shirt over his head. Jeans, shoes, socks and a towel soon joined Harry's shirt on the floor and both men paused as they stared at each other.

"Just do it." Draco whispered as Harry went back to kissing him. Harry kissed his way down the pale boy's chest and took a nipple in his mouth. Teasing it and pulling it into a hard nub, he left it in favour of the other one. Soon, Draco was a moaning heap on the bed, writhing and arching beneath Harry. Harry pulled back and held out his hand as the summoned lube came into his hand. Draco wondered hazily when Harry had summoned it but all thoughts went out of his head as Harry eased a slick finger inside of him. Gripping Harry's biceps, Draco arched and moaned as Harry pumped his finger in and out, adding another two in time. After a couple of expert twists of his hand, Harry found Draco's prostate and rubbed it, sending Draco wild. Pulling his fingers out, he reached for the lube but Draco stopped him.

"Let me." He whispered as he popped the lid on the tube. Squirting a generous amount out, he replaced the lid and tossed the container to the floor. Smiling wickedly, he reached down and gripped Harry's hardness in a firm grip. Harry's eyes fluttered shut and he openly moaned. Encouraged, Draco ran his hand up and down Harry's shaft, bringing the other man to near completion as he twisted his hand over the head. Removing his hand, he wiped his hand on the cover beside him and settled himself back among the pillows. "When you're reading Potter." Draco drawled with a glint in his eyes as he folded his arms behind his head.

Harry's eyes snapped open and he lifted Draco's legs around his waist as he drove home in one thrust. Draco arched with a moan and his arms sprung out from under his head and gripped Harry's back in a bone-crushing grip. Harry chuckled and murmured "that's Harry to you" before forcefully thrusting into Draco. The pace picked up and Harry reached down between them and grabbed Draco's cock, pumping it and bringing Draco to completion. Harry soon followed and filled Draco with his seed. Pulling out, he cast a wandless cleaning charm and pulled Draco beneath the covers.

"Sleep Draco." He whispered into Draco's ear as the blond snuggled into him.

"Promise me you'll save Emma." Draco whispered back. Harry stared up at the canopy above their bed and picture Bellatrix's smug grin as she held onto Emma. He wanted the chance to take the grin off her face.

"I promise."

**A/N So there you have it. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**WickedTorchwoodFan**


	3. Bargaining Chip

**A/N Sorry this has taken so long! I was ill and holiday - it's been hectic with the A-Level results too...but I finally managed it. Hope this makes up for the time it's taken to upload.**

**Thanks for all reviewers too :)**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter - unfortunately.**

Emma shivered as she took in her new surroundings. The cell she had been placed in was no bigger than 6ft square and was poorly lit. As she peered through the bars of the door, she saw a row of cells opposite her own and two Death Eaters standing either end of the corridor. Curling back into a ball on the floor, she sang softly to herself in a bid to stop the tears from falling. When she had run out of energy to sing she merely thought about her parents and Draco and thought about how they would deal with the situation. No doubt her mother would sit there serenely and not let anyone guess what she was thinking, Draco would pace up and down like a caged tiger, moaning and cursing his way around the cell. That left her father. What would her father do? 'Think' was the first answer that came to Emma's head as she lay there. She shivered in the dampness of the cell and brought forth a strand of magic to warm herself. As she stared at the strand she slowly sat up, a thought coming to her. She smiled softly before pulling more strands out, lining them against each other. With one last smile, she sent them flying into the door of her cell, blasting it off its hinges.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry awoke with a jolt and sat up quickly. His heart was pounding in his chest as if it would burst forth at any given moment. He took several calming breaths before his heart resumed its usual steady beat and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Draco rolling over to fill the gap Harry had just vacated and pulling Harry's pillow into his arms. Harry smiled softly to himself before pulling some underwear and jeans on. He briefly looked at Draco again before swiping his shirt from the floor and vacating the room. He strolled through the hallways before realising his feet had carried him to Dumbledore's office; the gargoyle slid to the side without Harry having to say anything. Sighing at his inability to delay the inevitable, Harry made his way to the top of the steps and knocked on the large oak door.

"Come in." He heard Dumbledore call and he drew in a breath and pushed open the door. "Harry my boy, what a pleasant surprise." Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him. Harry glared at him mildly before taking the seat opposite the old man.

"It can't have been that much of a surprise seeing as I didn't have to give your gargoyle the password." Harry drawled, marvelling at how much he sounded like Draco. Dumbledore swallowed.

"Well, it's a surprise you're in such a good mood in regards to yesterday's events." Harry's mood blackened immediately.

"I'm not in a good mood Professor; I am merely waiting for you to give a suggestion as to how we can get Emma back." Dumbledore frowned a little.

"Emma? Aaah young Mister Malfoy's sister." Harry stared at him.

"How did you…" Dumbledore winked.

"I know a lot more than you know Harry." He said vaguely. "However, we cannot get Miss Malfoy back until we are aware of her whereabouts…that is until Voldemort contacts us making a bargain." Harry jumped to his feet.

"A bargain? What do you think she is? A hundred pound chip to toss around Vegas? She's a little girl, Professor, you don't bargain with humans." He yelled. Dumbledore rose to his feet slowly.

"You misunderstand Harry, we need to wait for Voldemort to show he has her and she is alive – in order to do that he will make a proposition and we will accept." Harry scoffed. "We won't pay up on our side." He sat down again looking pleased with himself.

"You think that would work?" Harry asked incredulously. "You seriously think Voldemort is stupid enough to not figure it out? We'll be lucky enough if he doesn't figure out she's Lucius' daughter! We won't get away with it." Dumbledore smiled wearily.

"We will Harry. It was unfortunate that she was taken…"

"Unfortunate?" Harry repeated. "It wouldn't be so unfortunate if you had helped. You just stood there and watched. If you had helped she would be fine and we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Regrettable I must admit, but what happened, happened and we can't do anything to change it." Harry sighed and made his way to the door.

"I know, but I also know that there is a better way to get her back than using her as a bargaining chip." He said as he turned and made his way back down the stairs. Behind him, Dumbledore narrowed his eyes before shaking his head and turning back to his eggs and bacon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Emma groaned as her head made contact with the cold floor in front of her.

"This one tried to escape." A Death Eater grunted. "What should I do?" Emma raised her head to glare at Voldemort. He stared down at her, looking as if he was daring her to look away first and nodded once. Emma refused to lower her gaze and, as a result, was caught unawares by her first taster of the Cruciatus curse. Screams echoed around the room and she was dimly aware of Voldemort closing his eyes and smiling – or looking as if he was trying to smile. When Emma thought she could handle no more and wished the pain would stop, it did. She breathed heavily, unaware of Voldemort's gaze snapping open and him coming off his throne and kneeling beside her, examining her closely.

"Fasssscinating." She heard him hiss. Emma slowed her breathing down and noticed she was surrounded by a white glow; her magic had come out and protected her – just as she had wished it to. She smirked at the Death Eater who had lifted his wand and she shakily stood, glaring down at Voldemort who was still kneeling. Scowling, he straightened up and reached out to touch her. A thread of her magic reached out and 'slapped' his hand, making him bellow in rage. The other Death Eater raised his wand again but Voldemort shook his head. He began circling her slowly.

"Fasssscinating," He repeated. "how one can protect themselves when circumstances are dire." He seemed to smirk. "But how do you do it?" Emma watched him warily. "Tell me my dear how I cannot penetrate your 'wall'." Emma raised her head and gritted her teeth. She wasn't saying anything. "Not sharing?" Voldemort taunted; Emma didn't reply. "Well, I'll just have to _steal_ the information then." Emma reeled back as a pain erupted in her head. She staggered back, clutching her head in agony as Voldemort ruthlessly perused it. "Psychic magic?" He questioned. "Where would one so young learn that?" Emma instinctively tried to clear her mind but she didn't manage under Voldemort's onslaught. "Your father?" Voldemort taunted. "Not in the sharing mood? I can feel your walls…they're pathetic. I can get through them simply by doing this…" Emma cried out as her head exploded in intense agony and she collapsed to her knees. One of the Death Eaters at the side made a subtle movement of disapproval but Emma and Voldemort were too wrapped up in their own doings to notice it. "Your father, girl." Voldemort bellowed as he stepped one step further into her mind. Without a warning the pain stopped and Emma slumped forwards. Voldemort took several steps back, breathing in exertion and chuckled lowly. He turned to face his Death Eaters.

"Seems like Lucius Malfoy had a little more to hide in his manor than Harry Potter." He hissed. "Get her out of my sight. I don't care where she goes as long as it's not out there," he pointed to the window, "or in here." He gestured around the room. The Death Eater who had made the move when Emma was on her knees strode forward and pulled her to her feet, ignoring her whimpers of pain. He hauled her from the room and threw her into the corridor. When the doors banged shut behind him, he sighed and picked Emma up into his arms. She stiffened and he sighed again.

"I'm not going to hurt you; Mudbloods are one thing but children are another." He said softly. Emma relaxed slightly but not completely. She was barely aware of her surroundings as she was carried into another room and placed gently on a bed. Moaning she curled into a ball and let unconsciousness take her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Did you see the Headmaster?" Lucius asked as Harry entered his quarters. Harry sighed and rubbed at his eyes.

"Yeah, but fat lot of use he was." He made his way to the shared table and dropped a kiss to Draco's forehead. He sat in the vacant chair and allowed Narcissa to pour him a glass of orange juice. "He said we should use Emma as a bargaining chip."

"What?" Lucius roared. "If you think for one minute I am using my daughter to _bargain_ with you are mistake Mister Potter, Emma's just a little girl." Harry smiled softly.

"That's what I told him." He said shortly. Lucius blinked at him.

"You did?" He asked. Harry nodded.

"Yep, I said there had to be other methods. Especially when he said that we wouldn't pay our end of the bargain…which is the same as expecting Voldemort to just hand over Emma. We'll be lucky enough if he doesn't figure out who her father is, if he hasn't already." He looked up from his plate of bacon to catch the worried look Narcissa sent Lucius. "Don't worry." He assured. "I'm certain that if he did he wouldn't do anything, he could bargain for whatever he wanted from this side so long as he promised not to harm Emma, you'd give anything to have her back safe wouldn't you?" All the Malfoys nodded. "So you see she's too valuable if he _does_ know. If he _doesn't_ know, she'll be subject to a few nights in the dungeons and possibly a few torture rounds." Narcissa gasped and Harry met her eyes as he reached across for a slice of toast. "Oh don't worry, her psychic magic will dart in and form some sort of protection around her to stop major pain, if not all. So she's safe for now. Please pass the jam Draco." Harry looked up to find all Malfoys looking at him with dumbfounded expressions on their faces. "What?"

"You are brilliant." Draco exclaimed before planting a kiss on Harry's mouth.

"That's all very well Draco but please pass the jam, I really want to eat this toast." Draco laughed before passing the jam over. Harry beamed and spread it on his toast.

"You are quite remarkable Harry." Harry blushed and hung his head at Lucius' praise.

"Doesn't get her back though does it?" Silence fell again. Harry finished his toast and stood up and brushed off a few crumbs that had fallen onto his chest. "Well, breakfast was lovely but Emma needs saving and I'm on the frontline of that mission, but in order to do so I need to brush up on my spells…I'll be in the Room of Requirements." He kissed Draco on the forehead again and marched from the room. The Malfoys watched him go in amazement. They turned back to their own breakfasts in silence…until Narcissa chuckled.

"He really is something else." She said smiling into her tea and shaking her head fondly.

**A/N So please review and tell me if it was worth the wait :) Hope you enjoyed it!**

**WickedTorchwoodFan**


	4. Training and Traitors

**A/N sorry these are taking so long. I'm back at school and as a year 13 the workload has lifted again and I'm struggling to find time to write. Just a warning, these updates are going to be a bit sparce :(**

**Dedication: TaraJo, njmusiclover and littlesprout - Thanks for your constant reviews!**

**Extra Dedication to Emma who gave me the inspiration for 'Emma' and who has kept up with the reading without me having to tell her that a enw one is up :) For Good!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter :(**

**Enjoy!**

Lucius stepped through the door to the Room of Requirements and leaned against the closed door. Harry was in front of him panting with exertion and firing spells at the dummies that the room provided. Lucius crossed his arms over his chest and observed the boy for several moments.

Harry had included himself so much into the Malfoy family that it was impossible to tell when he had not been part of it. The relationship he had with Draco was one Lucius was proud of. It was always difficult when one of your sons was gay as it led the problem of carrying on the pure blood line but the love Draco and Harry shared, witnessed on several accounts by Lucius himself, was one that made the world go around as it were. Lucius was proud of his son for being able to find a love so strong at such a young age. Then there was Harry's relationship with Emma. He had only known the girl a few days and already he was training to save her from his arch enemy. Lucius had yet to witness the effect Harry had on Narcissa; all he had observed so far was that Harry made Draco happy and Draco being happy made Narcissa happy and Lucius was pleased with that. He also knew that Harry had saved Narcissa from the death her sister had planned for her, that was enough for him to be eternally grateful to the boy for.

His own relationship with Harry was a bit tenuous. Harry had saved him from ruining a business deal and had sealed it himself, the effects of doing so were still yet to be revealed, and had made Draco happy. But was it enough? Lucius acknowledged that he had gained a level of respect by divulging the story of his brother and by listening to the young teen; but he sometimes still saw the edge of hatred that Harry's eyes contained whenever he thought Lucius wasn't looking. It was almost as if Harry couldn't quite get _rid _of the hate they had shared. Lucius knew he had his fair share of hits against Harry but he had agreed to put it behind him for the good of his son. Sometimes he shocked himself at how well he had accepted Harry but he soon reasoned with himself that Harry made Draco happy. Lucius cared nothing more than for the welfare of his family and their happiness; that took precedence over everything and if Harry was willing to train to keep that family together, then Lucius was more than willing to help. He uncrossed his arms, drew out his wand and aimed it at Harry's back.

"Incarcerous!" He bellowed. Harry dropped to the ground like a stone.

Lucius smirked then shook his head as he walked around the frozen boy; Harry glared at him from his bound position on the floor. Lucius tutted.

"Seriously Potter, do you think he'll just hand you Emma? Did you think you'd go barging in and say 'give me Emma' and he'll say 'Okay, here you are then, remember to pop back before you leave so I can kill you.'" Lucius chuckled lowly. "No you silly boy! He'll kill you on the spot or at least set his Death Eaters on you for a round of Crucio first." Lucius waved his wand and the ropes disappeared. Harry stood on his feet cautiously.

"I know, I'm ready." Harry ground out. Lucius smiled and raised his wand. In an instant Harry was on the floor screaming in agony. After a few seconds, he lifted the curse.

"You think you're ready but you're not. Voldemort or the Death Eaters aren't going to say 'Harry, we're about Crucio you now, ready? One, two, three – go!' They're just going to do it and they're not going to just attack from the front either." Harry whirled around as if expecting to see Voldemort behind him and Lucius fired another stunner at Harry. Harry heard the WOOSH! and ducked. "Better, but still taking your eyes off me."

"Well, I'm not an owl, neither am I God, so how can I not take my eyes off you to fight others?" Lucius sighed before summoning twenty dummies. He walked around them placing charms on them as he spoke to Harry.

"Vigilance, Potter, vigilance. You must always be aware of your enemies and where they are. Never take your eyes off them, I know it's impossible to watch them all at once but you must be _aware _of them. There'll be no break in the curses and you must be able to destroy them all." Lucius finished the circle he was making around Harry and drew his wand. "Ready?" He asked and without waiting for a reply he barked a command and the dummies all started firing hexes at Harry as he ducked and weaved and fired his own. Training had begun.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Emma woke to find herself in a bed with soft sheets and a thick duvet. Panicking, she shoved the duvet back, swung her legs over the bed and made a break for the door. Upon coming to it, she rattled the door handle to find it locked. Not to be out done, she ran to the window and screamed in frustration when she saw it was barred. Grabbing the bars she pulled and tugged at them until she was panting with the effort. Crying a few tears she made her way back over to the bed and sat against the headboard, bringing her knees to her chest. She closed her eyes and evened out her breathing and tried to gain a focus on her magic. It proved to be ineffective when all she was able to do was bring a few weak strands forwards. Closing her eyes in defeat she curled up even tighter and sang softly to herself.

When she heard the key in the lock, Emma darted off the bed and crawled under it, holding her breath to minimise the noise. She saw a pair of feet encased in a pair of smart black shoes which led onto black trousers, half hidden by a black cloak_. Death Eater _echoed in Emma's head as she stopped moving completely. She watched the feet draw near the bed and stop and saw them turn into knees as a head was poked beneath the bed. Emma screamed as she edged to the other side of the bed and crawled back. She jumped to her feet as the man opposite her did the same.

"You…" She gasped. The man looked down at the ground.

"I know."

"But you're…" The man looked back up in expectation. "…my uncle." She finished. Rodolphus Lestrange's mouth dropped open and he quickly closed it as he nodded.

"I know. I would have still helped back there even if we weren't related." He said as he made his way to the door and locked it again. "I don't agree with torturing children, especially pureblood ones and especially not my family. My wife and I disagree about that certain fact." Emma gaped at him before noticing the tray of food Rodolphus had brought in with him. She cautiously made her way over to it and snatched at an apple.

"How do you know I'm pureblood?" She asked warily. "And how do you know you're my uncle?" Rodolphus sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I recognised the eyes the minute you walked in. Only Lucius had eyes that shade, after that it wasn't too hard to piece together; of course the Dark Lord announcing it just confirmed my suspicions. I had to get you out of there before everyone else figured it out and took Lucius' failure out on you. No matter how far I believe in The Lord's ways, and I do believe in them, I won't kill or torture my own family or a child. We're fighting to purify the world for them, how good would it look on us if we tortured them too?" Emma shook her head in bewilderment and gasped when Rodolphus fell to the floor, gripping his arm. "He's angry." He bit out. Taking a breath, he calmed himself and stood shakily. "There's a bathroom in there with towels and girly things. Relax, well as much as you can; don't bother with the windows though, they're all barred and warded."

He left without another world and Emma gave a little huff of irritation before turning to the bathroom and slamming the door shut behind her. Well, just because she was a prisoner, didn't mean she had to be a dirty prisoner.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry bent over double and wiped the sweat from his brow. He had discarded his t-shirt a long time ago, when it had started dripping with sweat, and now droplets of water made their way down his chest. Taking deep breaths, he held out a hand to stop Lucius in his training. Lucius himself had taken his robes off, laving him in a pair of black trousers and a white vest. His hair had been tied back but even then it was obvious he had been working hard too.

"Enough." Harry panted.

"Enough?" Lucius bellowed. "It's only enough when Voldemort says it is Potter! He'll say it's enough when you're dead!" He sent another curse at Harry who dodged it and sent his own back and fired off several at the dummies. Training had begun again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Several hours later, Harry was again bent double and clutching a stitch in his side.

"Please…" He whispered. Lucius smirked. "…no more."

"No more Potter, well then I guess you're ready to die then." Lucius raised his wand again but Harry had snatched onto a thread of his magic that was circling him and sent it into Lucius' spell.

"I said NO MORE!" He bellowed as he sent the strand, along with others, into all the dummies and blew them into smithereens, disarming Lucius at the same time. Silence settled over the room before Lucius applauded slowly.

"Better Harry, if only you could get to that stage quicker than what you have done today then Voldemort won't have such an easy time defeating you." Harry glared at Lucius before summoning a new vest and pulling it over his shoulders.

"I'll retrain after dinner. For now I would like to see Draco." He said shortly before leaving the room. Lucius stared at the closed door for several minutes before shaking his head in bemusement and waving a hand to clean the mess they had made. Harry was a good fighter, inexperienced but good. All he needed to do was to remember his psychic magic and he would be able to defeat Voldemort easier than he thought. He needed more experience than dummies and Lucius could give him but that was all the resources they had.

Lucius pulled his robes back over his clothes and left the room, still thinking of Harry. The boy had shown dedication to the training Lucius had offered him and had approached it with enthusiasm too; it seemed as if he wanted to save Lucius' family as much as Lucius did. Shaking his head again, Lucius realised he had managed to wander back to the boys' quarters and not his own. Noticing the door was ajar, he poked his head through the gap and watched as Harry murmured something to Draco who was reading in a chair and dropped a kiss to his forehead. Smiling softly, Lucius withdrew his head and walked off, leaving the boys to their own company.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry stepped into his quarters and smiled at Draco who was reading in the chair by the window.

"Training with your father was almost as bad as being tortured by Voldemort." He said as he dropped a kiss to Draco's forehead. Draco tilted his head back and closed his book, watching Harry as the other boy stared out the window.

"It might be torture at the moment, Harry but you can bet your galleon that it will pay off." He said, smiling sympathetically as Harry turned back around to face him.

"I know, it was just so hard. He brought dummies forward and duelled me himself. I'm exhausted." Draco's heart jumped as Harry leaned towards him but jumped down again as Harry grabbed an apple from the table.

"I hope you're not too exhausted." He said drily. Harry smirked.

"Of course not." He said, taking a bite form his apple. "I have Emma to save." He watched out of the corner of his eye as Draco's eyes lit up at the sound of his sister's name. That's why he was doing it; he wanted Draco to have that light look on his face everyday. Of course he was doing it for the rest of the Malfoy's but primarily he wanted Draco to be happy and if saving Emma would do that, save Emma he would.

**A/N Hope you liked it! Review please :)**

**WickedTorchwoodFan**


	5. Males and Monsters

**A/N So I'm keeping it up :) **

**Sorry the wait is so long, I am seriously struggling with all my work - I've got no social life atm :( BUT it's getting there!**

**DEDICATION: I received a lovely review from Kristgen and Sherlock, who made an awful day good with their review. Their review can be found in chapter four of 'Fatherly Summons' I can only hope they find this because it's the only way I can reply to them. This is for you guys and I am sure it was a VERY embarrassing/awkward moment :) Drop me a line when you've written yours and I'll be sure to read it :) THANK YOU xxx**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter...yes it hurts to admit that ;)**

**ENJOY!**

Harry ate his meal with Draco before returning to the Room of Requirements to resume training. He really did want to save Emma, not only to make Draco and the Malfoys happy but because she got captured by trying to save him. It seemed everyone was at more danger than Harry was and he was just about sick of it. He wanted nothing more than to kill Voldemort so he and the rest of the world could live in peace. Unfortunately he was not prepared enough. So Lucius said. Harry was getting more confused by Lucius' behaviour as the days passed. He was always told that Lucius Malfoy was an arrogant man with supreme power and the knowledge of how to use it. Harry never expected that man to become his father in law, but now he was he didn't want it any other way. Through training with the older man Harry found himself respecting him more and appreciating what Lucius had given up in order to protect his family. He had shared secrets and saved Harry's life and it was time for Harry to repay the favour and bring Emma back, along with killing Voldemort of course.

Harry frowned and stopped walking for a moment. A sound, barely heard above his own breathing, was getting louder…it sounded like a…without thinking, Harry dropped himself to the ground, rolling to the side and drawing out his wand. The wall right in front of where his head had been exploded with a deafening crack and a tumble of bricks and plaster. Crouching low, Harry scanned the hallway for a sign of movement…nothing. A red light flew towards him and Harry rolled again, sending his own stunner to the area it originated from. A chuckle resounded around the corridor.

"Very good Mister Potter…your enemies won't always be seen." An orange light burst towards him and Harry picked himself off the floor and began running. Ducking behind a suit of armour, he readied his wand and tried to quieten his breathing. He saw a flicker of navy towards the stairs and quickly fired a freezing charm towards it. When a body came into view with blond hair, Harry lowered his wand and stepped out from behind the armour. He had not taken two steps when a wand pressed into his back; he sighed and slumped his shoulders.

"Your enemies aren't always in front of you either. That's a lowly Death Eater Harry, Voldemort's not the only one you're fighting and he's not the only one who you'll hurt." Harry nodded. "Again." Lucius commanded and harry took off down the corridor, running from Lucius to hide as if he were in Voldemort's headquarters.

Training had resumed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Emma tied the bath robe around her and wiped a hand across the mirror. She squinted at her reflection and blew a raspberry. She really didn't see what everyone else saw; all she saw was a little girl who tried to be an adult by saving Harry and ended up getting caught. Everyone else saw a young girl with a hidden talent at controlling magic. Shaking her head in slight annoyance, she tied her hair up in a loose ponytail, as loose as wet hair would let anyway. Tying the robe more securely, she stepped out of the bathroom and froze when she saw a Death Eater in 'her' room.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded, praying her voice didn't sound as weak to him as it did to her. She realised it did when the man chuckled lowly and took a step towards her. Emma instinctively stepped back, only to find he had somehow transfigured the bathroom door into a wall. Panicking, Emma could only sidle along the wall as he prowled closer.

"So beautiful.' The Death Eater whispered, reaching out a hand to stroke Emma's cheek. Emma sent her magic forth and burnt the man's hand. He pulled it back with a growl before smirking. "How long did Rodolphus seriously think he could keep you here, untouched and unharmed? After all, you are rather feisty."

"Fuck off." Emma snarled. It was the first time she had ever sworn and even in the circumstances it still left a dirty taste on her tongue. The man chuckled again.

"You won't be saying that when I'm done." He said as he placed a hand on the wall either side of Emma's head, trapping her. "When I'm done, you'll be _begging_ for _more_." Without another word, he grabbed Emma and flung her onto the bed, covering her body with his own.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rodolphus Lestrange didn't really know what he was doing. He had only acted on instinct when saving Emma from his fellow Death Eaters. It didn't mean he was rebelling against the others or the Dark Lord, in fact he was still an avid follower, it just meant he wouldn't stand by and watch his niece get raped. No matter what his wife thought. Following the Dark Lord was about saving the purity of their race, not raping little girls. Wizards were unlike muggles in so many ways and even mudbloods didn't come close to what a wizard really was. A wizard wasn't a man with a wand; he was a man with magic. He needed the ancestors to prove he had magic and could control it; muggles couldn't teach about things they knew nothing of. That's what Rodolphus believed in. _That's_ why he joined the Dark Lord. To save his race.

When the Dark Lord requested their manor for his headquarters, Rodolphus had jumped at the chance to prove his loyalty. To have the Lord under his roof and eating from his table was the greatest honour and he doubled his efforts to purify their race with more raids. When Emma was kidnapped and brought before the Dark Lord, Rodolphus panicked about what would happen to her. He knew every Death Eater and what they liked individually; there were plenty there who would kill for the chance to break a little girl, to take her innocence, and there were some who had. Rodolphus never stayed for those sessions, he always led a raid on those nights, he couldn't bear to look at those girls crying and pleading and knowing that somewhere along the way his fellows had lost their aim. _He_ hadn't though and that was why he saved Emma, that was why he scavenged food for her and provided her a bed and that was why, when he turned the corner into his quarters and heard her screams, his heart stopped.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Emma believed she was going to die. The man on top of her was a bear, hands huge and roaming and he was strong enough so that her attempts to kick and bite him were as effective as bubbles being blown against his skin. He laughed when she had screamed at him to stop. He had stopped at one point to relish in her pleas and boast about having her beg under him. He had mercilessly torn the bath robe apart and squeezed her tiny breasts brutally, making the tears she tried to keep at bay leak. When he had pressed his hardness against her, she had whimpered. He leant down and whispered "I'll finish quickly, there are others waiting" and repositioned himself at her entrance. Emma really fought then. She bucked and writhed, screamed and shrieked but nothing seemed to stop him as he began to push inside her. His blunt head widened her and Emma screamed at the excruciating pain and then as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. Emma lay there panting and crying as she heard another man yelling and cursing. Lights flashed around the room but Emma paid no attention to them as she curled herself into a ball and wept. The door slammed shut and the bed dipped beside her. Emma instinctively whimpered and she heard the man sigh.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Emma turned her head to look at her uncle, shame flaming into her cheeks. "I thought by bringing you to this room no one would find you and you would have been spared this. I'm so sorry." He reached his arm out and left it hanging in the air, waiting for Emma to move.

Emma watched him for several moments before shifting around. She reached for the comforter and pulled it around her, trying to save what little dignity she had left. She stared at her uncle for several more moments before shifting over to him at a painfully slow speed. He waited for her to settle herself against the head board, his arm barely brushing her shoulder. He looked at her intensely and she managed a weak nod. Moving slowly so as not to frighten her, Rodolphus moved up beside her and wrapped his arms around her offering her the security he had failed to provide her with before. Emma was stiff for several minutes before relaxing into her uncle and closing her eyes. And so a niece and uncle shared their first hug.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry peeked from behind the portrait and surveyed the corridor. Empty. He was about to pull back behind the painting when he saw it, Lucius' robe slip behind the corner of the corridor. Smiling to himself, Harry waited for the first spells to fly. When they did, Harry set to casting as he rounded the back of the corridor. Casting through the secret passage way, Harry managed to set of a quick succession before pulling away and running back around the corner.

Sure enough, there was Lucius with his back to Harry and casting down the corridor where Harry had been hiding moments ago. Smirking, Harry stepped up behind him and pressed his wand between Lucius' shoulder blades.

"Your enemy won't always be in front of you Lucius." He murmured softly before Lucius' shoulders slumped in defeat. He turned to face Harry with a wide smile.

"Well done Harry. Now, I'm exhausted after today and you've done exceptionally well. Shall we take a break until tomorrow?" Harry nodded reverently, anxious to spend some time with Draco. Simultaneously both men turned and walked down the corridor, heading back to their rooms.

Several minutes later, Harry was recounting the story of how he had trumped Lucius to an enraptured Narcissa and Draco. Draco laughed outright when Harry recounted how he had re-taught Lucius a lesson and even Narcissa could be seen to hide a grin.

"Well it sounds as if Harry is finished with training father." Draco said eagerly, "does that mean we can get Emma back?" Lucius shook his head sadly.

"Harry isn't quite ready yet Draco, there is one more thing I must teach him to ensure his survival." Harry shared a frown with Draco.

"Lucius, dear, Harry doesn't need -"

"He _does_ need to know Cissa, even if it's just as an insurance." Narcissa sighed before nodding in defeat.

"If you don't mind me asking, but what must I know?" Harry questioned. Lucius fixed him with a level glance.

"How to cast the Unforgivables effectively."

**A/N So there it is :) How does Harry take having to learn a curse that killed his parents? **

**I'll update when I can... sorry about the irregularity! But Thank You for your reviews!**

**WickedTorchwoodFan**


	6. He's Not Ready, He Just Wants To Be

**So sorry for the long wait...I really didn't know where I was going with it but I do now.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

A week passed by spent with Harry and Lucius training together while Narcissa and Draco read up on Dark curses and ways to defeat Dark wizards and witches. Annalise and Alistair spent their week training also by learning the basic defensive and offensive spells; they also fire-called their friends and families, rounding up extra wizards and witches who would assist them in the final battle. Harry enjoyed the training, as did Lucius, but Draco never got involved and proclaimed he had already gone through the training Harry was doing right now. Narcissa continued to watch Harry, him being unaware, and was completely amazed at the way he had transformed her husband. Lucius laughed openly a lot now and had quit the habit of holding his head too high when talking to people. Pride was a necessary thing to have in the Malfoy family but too much would lead to downfall which Harry had just saved Lucius from. Annalise and Alistair kept themselves to themselves, feeling slightly out of place with the Malfoys and Harry due to their constant bantering and teasing; instead they trained when necessary and maintained an outwards air of calm and orderliness.

Emma's week was less busy and far more terrifying. She had undergone another round of Crucio after being found in Lestrange's quarters and, once again, her magic had come out to protect her. Emma didn't mind this too much as she wasn't ever hurt a lot and it amused her to see Voldemort fail at one thing he prided himself in: torture. When he was unable to bring any pain to Emma and therefore being unable to force her to tell him anything about her father's traitorous habits, he passed her on to the more brutal Death Eaters to use as a 'toy'. Of course, whenever one came near her to touch her, Emma's magic would shield her and spark out at those who would come too close; Emma didn't finds these times too hard either. Essentially bored with Emma by now, Voldemort had ordered her to be taken to the dungeons along with commands that she was only to be fed what was necessary to remain alive. Bellatrix Lestrange found great pleasure in visiting Emma with 'food' and delighted in telling the little girl how her father, mother and brother were going to die once the Dark Lord found them. Emma found these times the hardest.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Expelliarmus!" Harry bellowed; Lucius merely chuckled and dodged the spell.

"Come now Harry, you were so good last week, why are you referring back to first year spells now?" Harry swore and swept his fringe out of his eyes. He was sick of the constant training with Lucius – he honestly didn't feel as if he was achieving anything or getting better.

"Can we just stop for a few minutes?" Lucius paused in mid spell before nodding. Grateful, Harry flung himself onto the floor. Lucius sat gracefully beside him.

"What is holding you back Harry?" He asked quietly. Harry frowned up at him. "You have so much anger ready to be directed into making your spells stronger but you're holding it back…what are you afraid of?"

"All due respect Mr Malfoy, but I don't need you to be telling me how to control my anger…you're supposed to train me not counsel me."

"I am training you Harry, and that means using all your advantages and your anger is definitely an advantage. Why won't you use it?" Harry sighed.

"I am angry at Voldemort, not you, I can't direct it because I'm looking at you and you're my boyfriend's father so I can't get angry." Harry admitted reluctantly. Lucius nodded thoughtfully.

"Surely you're relying on your anger being effective too much. You're only half training because you're presuming that your anger will be enough to strengthen your spells. I am not pleased with that." Harry scoffed.

"Break over." He said shortly before standing and making his way across the room to duel distance. Lucius nodded to himself before standing and casting a glamour on himself.

Harry whirled around and raised his wand to see that he was facing Voldemort. Eyes narrowing, he scowled.

"Not funny Lucius." He said.

"I am not trying to be funny Potter; I am trying to kill you." With that Lucius sent a deadly green spell at Harry; the boy threw himself on the ground to avoid it.

"Hey!" He cried indignantly, only to start writhing on the ground as he was placed under a cruciatus. After what seemed like hours, he was released and lay there panting.

"So pathetic…so weak." Lucius hissed. "Killing you will be easier than I thought." Harry cursed and stood shakily. He threw a half hearted 'reducto' but it was easily dodged. "Ssssooo predictable. I wonder why the young Malfoy is even amusing himself with you."

"Leave him out of it." Harry snarled.

"Oh, such a soft spot you have for him Potter. I can see why…he is a beautiful young man, many would find him appealing."

"Shut up." Harry growled. The Voldemort he was looking at sneered.

"Such petty comments. Even more reasons why Draco is simply amusing himself…maybe if he met a real man he would think differently…"

"Stop it." Harry glared.

"Such a beautiful man…I might have fun with him after I'm through with you." Harry saw red.

"CRUCIO!" He bellowed, watching in grim satisfaction as Voldemort went down. When he started to grow blond hair, Harry cursed and lifted his curse. Lucius lay where Voldemort had and Harry knelt beside him.

"I...guess your…anger...will help." Lucius gasped out.

"Lucius, I'm so sorry." Harry said as he helped the man stand. "I guess training is over for now." Lucius nodded.

"You did good kid."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Here eat this." Emma drew her gaze from the window and looked at the roll her uncle was offering her. She gave him a small smile before accepting it and biting into it enthusiastically.

"How long until I get out of here?" She asked quietly. Rodolphus sighed slightly and sat down at the edge of the meagre bed gingerly. Emma nodded to herself before he even opened his mouth. "I'm stuck here aren't I? I'm going to die here and I'm never going to see my mum again, or my dad...or my brother. Not even Harry." She angrily bit a chunk out of her roll to avoid letting the tears fall.

"No." Rodolphus said shortly. "I don't see a way of you getting out of here unless your parents and Harry send out a rescue party." Emma scoffed.

"They'll need to train properly for that and that will take ages...I've been here long enough already." She stuffed the last of the roll into her mouth and jumped off the bed, dusting herself down. "Well?" She turned to her uncle. "Aren't you going to help me?"

He eyed her warily. "With what?" Emma looked out the window.

"Escaping."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry and Lucius entered Harry's rooms with smiles on their faces. Draco looked up from the books he was studying as Narcissa followed in behind them.

"I'm not too sure I like the look of those grins." Draco said as he stood slowly. Harry went over to him and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"I can do it Dray, I can cast an Unforgivable. I can kill Him this time... he won't expect me to use them. I can get Emma back." He whispered. Draco swallowed thickly.

"Harry don't you think..." Harry scoffed.

"I always think...I didn't when I cast and it worked out for me, maybe I should stop thinking altogether and just go with the flow, maybe then I can save Emma. I'm ready Draco, your dad said so." Draco frowned at Harry's ecstatic grin; despite not being related to her, Harry had taken the kidnap of Emma hardest, compensating by throwing himself into training and planning her rescue - it had become an obsession. Frowning deeper, Draco looked over to where his parents were having their own discussion.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Narcissa, he's ready." Narcissa shook her head violently.

"No he's not love, he just wants to be." Narcissa had also noticed how hard Harry had been on himself over her daughter's capture, but he was still not ready to attempt a rescue for her.

"He put me under a cruciatus far more powerful than His have ever been."

"He's cast it once Lucius! Just once. How many times has the Dark Lord performed it? Harry can't rely on it. He can't or he will die." Lucius sighed.

"I already told him he was ready to fight." Narcissa narrowed her eyes at him but before she could say anything, Draco came over.

"Is it true?" He demanded. "Harry is ready?"

"Yes." Lucius said. "I will fight beside him; he's been training for as much time as we can allow and if he is not ready now he never will be."

Harry nodded. "I want to go."

"Harry dear," Narcissa started, she cut off when Harry turned to look at her.

"No Narcissa, I got Emma into this mess, it's about time I got her out of it." There was a silent battle of wills as they stared into each other's eyes before eventually Narcissa nodded.

"Very well." Harry turned to Draco and grabbed his hand before running from the room with him.

"Come on Dray, time to get your sister back!" Was all the Malfoys heard as the boys left. Narcissa turned to her husband again.

"I hope you're right about Harry being ready." Lucius nodded.

"I am." He said confidently.

"Good, because if he dies doing this, we won't only lose him." She made her way to the door before turning back. "It will kill Draco too."

**Reviews very much appreciated.**


	7. The End of a Reign

**Hi, I know it's been a while but here it is. I'm sorry if it seems short but I'd lost interest in it but owed you an ending. Sorry for that.**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns HP :( W. owns the poem.**

"Harry you can't expect to just waltz into the manor and demand the release Emma." Draco yelled as he followed Harry down the corridor.

"Why not?" Harry called over his shoulder.

"Because that's not the way it's done, you need to plan." Draco put on an extra spurt of speed and whirled around to face Harry.

"Draco, no disrespect but all I do is plan and nothing works that way. Emma is suffering because I did plan and that plan didn't work; I won't let her be the price I pay to win this war." He made to step around Draco but the other boy blocked him. "Why are you stopping me?"

"Because I don't want you to be the price to pay either." He said quietly, Harry's face softened which only served to make Draco angrier. "You think this is a game Harry? That's my sister! You think I'm not clawing at myself inside to get to her? You've cast an unforgiveable once and once only do you think that's enough to go against _Him_? He's cast them countless times; he can cast them better than you. Are you even sure you can cast it again?"

"I'll have to." Harry said determinedly. Draco growled in frustration.

"It's not enough!" He cried. "Once is once, if you trained more I'd understand but merely once Harry? Can you not see how stupid you're being?" Harry glared at him.

"So not it's stupid to save your sister who's where she is because of me?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"No, no Harry. Just facing an evil Dark Lord who is over sixty years old, has more experience than you and who isn't afraid to cast spells that will make your conscience shrink in fear."

"I'm not afraid Draco." Draco lowered his head.

"I know but I am. I don't want him to take you away from me."

"He won't be but you need to trust that I can do this." Draco opened his mouth to argue but Harry placed a finger on his lips. "I know, I've had minimal training but you know we can't leave this any longer than we already have. Who knows what Emma's been suffering in that place? I need to destroy him, if only to put the world at rest. If I think I have the advantage to kill him I will, but if I don't I'll stick with getting Emma out...she's what's important here." Draco nodded dejectedly, knowing there was no point in arguing with Harry at that point. "Good, let's go see Dumbledore."

They both briskly walked the rest of the way to Dumbledore's office and quickly gained entrance. The old wizard was drinking tea whilst looking over what seemed to be plans. He looked up and smiled happily at the two young men standing opposite his desk.

"What can I help you two with?"

"We need to go save Emma sir." Dumbledore's smile faded slightly.

"Harry, you know it's too dangerous to let you out there all on your own." Harry sighed impatiently.

"I won't be alone, I'll be with the Malfoys." Dumbledore frowned.

"Harry do you think this is the wisest option right now?"

"Professor, I've been training with Lucius and we know Voldemort's taken his manor. The only way to get in unnoticed is if we have a Malfoy who knows the ways and tunnels of the manor. By all means assemble the order and meet us there but I _will_ be going there after this meeting."

"Then why are you telling me if you have already made up your mind my dear boy?"

"Seeing as you made so little of an effort to save Emma the first time she came here, I thought you'd like to make amends and offer the help she needs now by assembling the order." Dumbledore sighed deeply.

"Very well Harry, we all know what you're like when you've made your mind up. I'll let the order know, I suppose you'll be leaving about now?" Harry nodded.

"Lucius and Narcissa are meeting us at the gates and then we're apparating there." He turned to leave with Draco.

"Good luck Harry, do not underestimate Lord Voldemort, too many of us have done that already." Harry gave a short nod before leaving the office.

Once outside Harry found himself being pressed against the wall and a pair of lips being placed over his. He kissed back for several moments before pulling back.

"Merlin that was hot." Draco said against his lips. "You standing up to Dumbledore back there...what I wouldn't do for some more time with you right now." Harry chuckled before pushing Draco away gently.

"After we've got your sister back." Draco slipped his hand into Harry's as they walked swiftly to the gates of Hogwarts.

"I hope you know I'm marrying you after this." Draco said offhand. Harry stared at him, gaping; Draco shrugged, "You know, if you want." Harry hauled him into a kiss.

"I love you." He whispered against lips, before turning a corner and seeing Narcissa and Lucius standing close together. Nobody said anything as they approached and Narcissa lifted her arm for Harry to take. He looked at Draco for a long moment before taking it while Draco took his father's; a wicked thought entered Harry's head.

"Hey Lucius," the blond man looked at him sharply, "your son just proposed to me." Harry was awarded with the sight of Lucius Malfoy's jaw dropping in shock before Narcissa apparated him away.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

They appeared a half mile from the manor according to Narcissa and Harry looked around impatiently while they waited for Draco and Lucius to arrive.

"You shouldn't tease him Harry." Narcissa reprimanded while still managing to sound amused. "He'll find a way to get you back."

"He can bring it." Harry said defiantly. Silence fell for a few moments.

"He's probably giving Draco a talking to. He admires you, you know, Lucius I mean. He thinks you can save us. He'll never admit it but he thinks you're 'the chosen one'. The training he gave you was his way of letting you know he sees you as his equal; he won't be too harsh on Draco, he'll just tell him he should have discussed it with us." As if on cue, the two Malfoy men apparated into the clearing both looking happy. Lucius dropped a nod in Harry's direction before taking Narcissa's hand and walking toward the manor.

"There's two ways to enter once you break the wards," Lucius spoke quietly so Harry and Draco had to stay close. "You've got the back tunnels which we escaped through or the side door which is masked as the wall. You need Malfoy blood to gain entrance so one of us will swipe twice to allow Harry in. The Dark Lord will more than likely be in the summer room as it's the most majestic so we stick together and make our way there using back and side passages."

"Bit mission impossible isn't it?" Harry let out. Lucius glared at him as he stopped walking.

"This may be a joke to you Mr Potter but my _daughter_ is in that house surrounded by monsters your nightmares will get nightmares from, excuse me if this is not a joke to me." Harry bristled in anger.

"It isn't a joke. You think I don't blame myself every day for letting Emma get caught?"

"Well as we've now found out you're both here to save Emma can we get a move on?" Draco prodded both Lucius and Harry in the back and the group resumed their brisk walk to the manor.

The slowed as the gates loomed over them and they all stood and watched warily as Lucius cast a few spells with his wand. After a few moments he cursed.

"The side wall is not an option; we have to go for the tunnels." Both Narcissa and Draco nodded and they walked around the side of the house, leaving Harry and Lucius to follow.

"Thank you for accepting my son's proposal." Lucius said quietly as they walked.

"I didn't do it as a favour for you, I did it because I love him." Lucius nodded.

"I know, but in doing so you saved him from making the mistakes I did when I was his age. At least with you I know he'll be safe." Harry didn't know what to say to that so he kept quiet and followed the Malfoys until they stopped by a willow tree.

"You have got to be kidding me." Harry said as Draco darted in, avoiding swinging branches and roots; Harry was able to see him make it to the trunk of the tree and press a knot. The tree stopped trying to kill him.

"Hogwarts professors are not the only ones to acquire whomping willows." Lucius said dryly as he gestured Harry and Narcissa to follow him. Harry did so gingerly, watching Draco disappear into the tree. When he arrived at the base of the tree he was able to see a set of stairs leading down and sent a quick prayer to Merlin before following the Malfoys. When he'd been walking a few minutes he felt wards caress his skin and start to tingle. The Malfoys also started to shift until Lucius held up his wand; they stopped walking. Harry watched in fascination as Lucius drew the wand along his palm and swiped some blood on the earth wall; the blood disappeared and Lucius walked forward as Narcissa followed the procedure. Draco took Harry's hand in his and cut them both neatly before swiping them along the wall; Harry felt the tingling stop immediately and felt pulled forward, as he stepped forward he felt wards close around him. Draco swiped his hand across the wall again and as the blood was accepted and Draco stepped forwards, Harry felt the wards tighten around them.

They were in.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Emma lay on the bed looking out the window. Her uncle had said he needed to arrange a few things before he could help her and she was bored with waiting. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she swept her hair up into a loose ponytail and pushed herself up from the bed. Going over to the bag her uncle had given her she double checked the contents; a thin jacket, a few apples, a packet of matches, a water bottle and some prisoner's wand. She had put up a hell of a fight when given the wand, someone else needed that and she was not going to deprive someone from being able to control their magic. Rodolphus had, in brief but firm words, told her that this was a war and if she wanted to survive she needed to do what was necessary. Emma had grumbled for a while but took it and slipped it into her bag. She sat on the bed and ran her hands over her face slowly. She wished she was with her parents or even Harry, anyone who could make her feel safe. Rodolphus had told her he would get her to the wards but after that, she was on her own. It wouldn't serve either of them if he was caught and killed with her. Emma jumped up when the door opened.

"I'm read-y" The word died off as Emma took in the sight before her. Her uncle was being held between two Death Eaters but he was so badly beaten it was hard for her to even recognise him. Her heart sank and she felt fear sweep through her.

"Well lookie here, someone seems to be planning a little...getaway." The Death Eater nudged his partner and they both chuckled. "Tut. Tut. Tut. Don't you know better than to test us little girl?" Emma shrank back into the wall as the Death Eater raised his wand.

"Macnair." The other Death Eater spoke up. "The Dark Lord will want to see her." Macnair sneered but lowered his wand.

"Maybe he'll give you to me as a reward...I have some fun planned for us." He smirked and went to grab Emma's arm but her magic swept out and tied itself around his wrist. He shrieked in agony. Feeling emboldened Emma stood and held her head up.

"I am a Malfoy and _no one_ drags a Malfoy around like a pet." She spat the last word out. "I will walk myself to...Voldemort." Both Death Eaters hissed at her in anger, Emma swallowed her fear and strode forwards when an idea hit her. She focused on her magic and curled her hand around it, effectively turning Macnair's wrist band into a leash. She smirked and merely said 'come along' before walking out the room. She spared a glance to her uncle and was relieved when he sent a wink at her.

The Death Eaters were kneeling and murmuring reassurances to their Lord when the doors were thrown open. Every head turned and Voldemort threw himself off his seat. Emma stood in the doorway, fear rising up her throat as she stepped into the room. Drawing on all the Malfoy arrogance she had she held her head high and walked with purpose, dragging Macnair behind her before she reached the middle of the room. She threw Macnair forward, her magic giving her extra strength to send him sliding a few feet.

"I thought you might want your pet back." She said. As if the words were like a kick in the arse, the Death Eaters drew their wands and cast spells at her. Before she could react, Emma found the spells cancelled and looked up in confusion to see Voldemort with his wand out and something akin to an impressed look in his eyes. She swallowed hard and pulled herself up.

"Ssssuch power...from one so young." He stepped towards her and when he reached her he pulled a strand of hair through his fingers. "Jussst think, only thirteen and able to control her power so well...what you could do with usss." The Death Eaters jeered. "Seeing how Malfoys have...disappointed me so completely, I will extend one offer to you to redeem them." Emma watched him warily, fighting the bile rising in her. "Join us." Voldemort threw his arms wide. "We can ssshow you something you couldn't even dream about...a pure world, one with only magic...only with usss." Emma stared at him in outrage.

"Never." She said forcefully; Voldemort's eyes widened in anger before he gave a cruel smile.

"Oh no? Well then...I'll have to kill you." Emma scoffed, fear giving her courage.

"You tried remember...you failed." Voldemort looked furious before noticing the man the other Death Eater Emma had entered with was holding.

"I know...that's why I won't kill you. AVADA KEDAVRA." He yelled, Emma managed a wide eyed stare with her uncle before the light was robbed from his eyes.

"NO!" She cried, her magic leapt out and struck the first ring of Death Eaters; they all doubled over in agony before it was removed when Emma knelt by her uncle.

"You think that'sss it? I will kill every one of them. Slowly. Painfully. Willingly. Until you join me."

"You'll be busy then." Emma spat. Voldemort let out a chuckle.

"You won't be saying that when you're looking at your brother's body. Your father's. Your mother's. You won't get chance to save them." Emma opened her mouth to reply when another voice did.

"You won't get chance to kill them." Harry, Draco, her father and mother were stood in the doorway, wands drawn and faces grim. Behind them were several witches and wizards who from the looks of their drawn wands and determined expressions, were the Order of the Phoenix.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry and Draco made their way silently through the manor, following Lucius and Narcissa who were steadily getting rid of Death Eaters along the corridor. He could feel the adrenaline building and knew that this would be it. This was the end. The Malfoys stopped behind a door and held a finger up indicating Harry and Draco to keep it quiet. As one, they whirled around the door, wands drawn and hexes on lips. Only for them to die on said lips as they were faced with the Order. Harry pushed forward.

"What is going on?" Remus answered.

"Dumbledore contacted us and we knew we'd have to be quick. We burst the doors but there's some commotion going on in the Hall which is keeping everyone occupied." The Malfoys and Harry shared a looked before running in the direction of the hall. The order stared for a beat before following. Upon reaching the hall, Harry heard Emma and Voldemort.

"You'll be busy then." He heard Emma say; he shook his head at Narcissa and mouthed 'wait'. The woman looked ready to defy but Lucius placed a hand on her arm and she stilled.

"You won't be saying that when you're looking at your brother's body." He heard Voldemort and his hand tightened on his wand. "Your father's. Your mother's. You won't get chance to save them." Harry nodded and walked into the entrance.

"You won't get chance to kill them." He said in a murderous tone. There was a second of shocked silence as the Death Eaters took in the presence of him and the Order before the first spells were cast and the battle began. Harry ignored the curses flying around him and walked steadily to Voldemort who had pushed Emma aside and was focusing on Harry.

"Ssso Potter. Come to die. How...heroic." He taunted before casting a _crucio_ at Harry. Harry spun to the side and sent an _Expelliarmus_ in return. Voldemort let out a chuckle before the fight began in earnest. Both wizards were oblivious to the fight around them as they threw themselves into defending themselves and attacking each other. Harry felt the adrenaline pump and was grateful for the training Lucius had given them. He cast a brief glance around and was relieved to see Draco still fighting and Emma beside him stretching out with her magic. A thought came to him and he stepped back from Voldemort in her direction. He narrowly avoided a green curse as he spun to stun the Death Eater who cast it. A slicing hex caught him on the bottom of his leg and he cursed. Voldemort laughed cruelly and lay off cursing for a few moments.

"Ready to give up with this Potter? I'll kill you either way, let me offer you a choice. Stop fighting and I will kill you and five people of your choice swiftly. Keep fighting and I will kill everyone. Slowly." Harry grimaced.

"Tom, shut up." Harry threw himself back into cursing the Dark wizard, steadily stepping back as he neared Emma. When he could, he focused as closely as he could when trying not to die and grasped a strand of her magic and threw it along with his magic at Voldemort. "CRUCIO!" He bellowed. Time seemed to stop as Voldemort went down under the effects of the curse. The Death Eaters stopped cursing in shock and several were soon bound and stunned before they focused again and the battle raged on. Harry, keeping a hold on Emma's magic, stepped closer to Voldemort. He crouched by the twitching figure.

"See, Tom, you talk too much...give your game away. You're dead now see? There's no way you can throw this off with the amount of power I put into it and there's no way I'm letting you live." Harry looked around to see most of the Death Eaters were out of commission and smirked. "I must say I'm a little disappointed, some powerful wizard you are, beaten by a boy in a matter of minutes. I would say I'm disappointed it didn't last longer but I'm not, it gets you out the world quicker. I'll make you a deal...well a promise. I'll kill you swiftly this time and you stay dead. If you don't I will hunt you down and kill you so slowly you will wish you had stayed dead in the first place." Harry saw Voldemort's eyes widen in fear as he stood. He was aware of Draco next to him but he paid no attention as he aimed his wand and tied Emma's magic around it. "Avada Kedavra." He whispered. The green light flew toward the older wizard and the extra power turned the once feared wizard into little more than dust. Harry sagged in relief. Draco and Emma through themselves into his arms and Harry pulled them tight. Looking over Emma's head he saw Bellatrix kill the wizard she was fighting and whirl in their direction, her wand pointing at them and her lips hissing out an incantation.

With a cry of horror, Harry shoved Emma and Draco from him and not a moment too soon as he was whipped into the air by what could only be called a hurricane made of knives, daggers and scrap metal. Horror soon turned to panic as Harry couldn't see a way to end the hurricane or escape from it and he was already suffering where his body came into contact with the swirling metal. He cried out in pain where the metal made contact with his body, freaking when he felt blood dripping down his arms and legs. He screwed his eyes shut tight against the pain trying to figure out something to save him when he felt himself falling through the air as the metals stopped piercing his skin; he tried to brace himself but his body was too weak and he fell to the floor with a hard thud. Within seconds he was aware of Bellatrix's body slumped on the floor to his left and Draco by his side.

"Dra...co." He croaked out, wincing at the pain; within moments he was in Draco's arms and was soaking the blond's robes with his blood. Draco closed his eyes, trying not to look at the wounds decorating Harry's body; his flesh had been sliced away, leaving deep gouges in it and his blood poured out from the wounds. Miraculously his face seemed to be hardly hit at all though Draco put that down to Harry having shielded his face with his arms and hands. Harry shook violently and became aware of Draco's tears falling onto his face. Black dots invaded his vision and his surroundings grew darker. Carefully, so as not to cause himself extreme pain, Harry reached up and wiped Draco's tears away. "Don't cry," he whispered, "I'm not worth it." Draco smiled through his tears.

"You're more than worth it." He whispered back. Harry smiled a small smile before uttering a small gasp and going limp in Draco's arms, his head falling to the side with his eyes open in a vacant stare. Draco choked back a surprised sob, staring down at Harry in his arms. "Harry?" He shook the boy gently. "Harry!" Draco said softly before giving an anguished cry. "Baby, wake up…please. Open your fucking eyes! Open them please. No...No no this is _not_ how it ends. No." Draco raised his gaze to look at his parents who had come to stand nearby. "Why won't he wake up?" He whispered at them before giving over to his sobs and demanding Harry to wake up. Narcissa turned her face into Lucius' chest, sobbing openly into his shirt while her husband had his own tears streaking silently down his face. Emma gave a cry herself when she saw Harry's lifeless body and flung herself into her mother's knees looking for comfort as she cried also, refusing to look back at Harry's mutilated body.

None of the Malfoys paid any attention to the aurors who were surrounding them and trying to clear the Death Eaters away; they were too busy holding each other as they mourned over the loss of a raven haired teen they had come to love so much. If anyone ventured past the Malfoy's mansion they would have heard the anguished cries of a boy screaming for his Harry to 'wake up'.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry's funeral was a private affair, the public having been satisfied with a memorial service and the unveiling of a statue of Harry, yet Draco still found it the hardest thing he had ever done in his life. He had had such a short time with Harry merely because a psychotic woman had deemed his Harry a person needing to die; Draco had never felt such satisfaction with revenge as he had when he had killed his Aunt. It still hadn't brought back Harry. His Harry, who had gone through everything to get his family back and to protect them. His Harry, who was the only one who knew Draco better than he did himself. His Harry, who was gone.

Draco straightened the collar of his robes as he swallowed more tears. He looked at himself in the mirror, hardly recognising the person who looked back at him. Hollow cheekbones lined his face leading up to red rimmed eyes that had lost their light and blonde hair that fell almost flat against his forehead. Sleep was deprived from him most nights and days were spent with Draco remembering a fact he wanted to share with Harry and then the crumbling realisation that he never would. Never again would he tell Harry something that would make the emerald eyes light up; never again would he make Harry smile, hear him laugh or hold him when he cried. Draco straightened his collar with another large swallow.

A knock on the door dragged his attention from the pale boy in the mirror. Emma walked in, clad in a black knee length dress and a pin box hat with a black veil; Draco didn't need to lift the veil to see that her eyes were nearly as red as his. Emma had blamed herself for Harry's death, blamed herself for not saving him with her magic. Draco had tried not to hate her but his grief had been too strong, it had taken a sharp talk from his mother for him to realise that every one of the Malfoys were mourning and Emma really wasn't to blame. Draco beckoned her in and she flew into his arms with a wail. Draco pressed a kiss to the top of her head, tears brimming in his eyes. They stayed like that for a very long time.

Lucius had no time for muggle traditions, particularly long slow ones but Draco had insisted that Harry would have wanted to be buried the muggle way, this fact alone was why Lucius found himself sitting in a church watching a coffin being carried down the aisle. He held his head high and took a deep breath, struggling to keep the all too famous Malfoy mask in place. In actuality, Lucius wanted to cry and let the tears run free. Harry had been a truly great person and Lucius had never wanted to see him die, particularly when it hurt Draco so much to lose him. He remembered Narcissa's fatal words, told to him what seemed like a lifetime ago, foretelling Draco's pain should Harry die; what she hadn't told him was of his own pain when watching his son go through it and not being able to offer any comfort of use. Lucius took another breath and slipped his hand into his wife's. A look down at her showed her eyes brimming but no tear tracks, a sight starkly contrasted to his children who both had tear stained cheeks and red eyes.

Lucius spared a glance down the pew to see Harry's friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger openly expressing their grief. They had been furious to hear about the battle and even Lucius would be lying if he said Granger's shriek when she was told about Harry didn't affect him. They had argued with Dumbledore for not being told and were still refusing to speak to the man. The other Weasleys were just a grief stricken and Dumbledore seemed to be in a state of shock. Lucius had never hated the man more despite it was not his fault; he had been Harry's mentor and yet he hadn't even fought. Lucius turned his attention back to the front of the church where the coffin had been placed at the altar and a minister was telling them what a loss it was to have Harry gone from their lives. Lucius coughed lightly; silence fell.

Standing up, Lucius gave a glance to his wife who nodded and then to Draco who also nodded after a few seconds. Nodding curtly, Lucius stepped up to the minister and gestured for him to move. The minister muttered under his breath as he left his place and Lucius took it; he cast a subtle _sonorous_ on himself.

"For those of you who know me you would know that speaking at Harry Potter's funeral was not on my list of things to do in my life. Yet it is with a heavy heart that I find myself doing just that. I only knew Harry for a short while and that was all it took for me to realise what a brave and selfless young man he was. His death has shaken our world to its very core and it will be a long time before anyone will start to recover from it." He looked at his wife who gave a small nod. "My family especially. Harry has helped my family in so many ways that if he were here I would not know how to even start repaying him. He showed us what it truly meant to be brave and to love and through that he ended up paying the highest price in order to achieve peace. This is what we need to remember, Harry died so we could live in peace and we need to honour him by doing just that and preventing another needless sacrifice. The only comfort we can take in Harry's death is the knowledge that the young man who had such a trouble life is now finally at peace." Lucius raised his wand and sent a spark of magic out, signifying the end of a great wizard before he stepped down and took his seat.

There was silence in the church as Draco stood slowly. Emma held his hand but he gently shook it off and made his way to the podium. He stood in front of the congregation and felt his control slip a little and a few tears fell out before he pulled himself up and took a breath.

"Harry was the centre...excuse me." Draco paused as his voice cracked and cleared his throat. He swallowed hard and took another deep breath. "Harry has been the centre of my world for such a long time that falling in love with him was inevitable. He made it so easy to be able to depend on him and not feel weak about it and he made it so easy for me to show him a side of me no one has seen but him." Draco paused to regain his composure. "I never planned on attending Harry's funeral, let alone speaking at it, and to do so is breaking my heart." Draco paused and took another swallow. He cast a look down at the casket and felt the tears brim again. He hastily blinked them away as he continued in a quieter voice. "I found a poem for you Harry, you should have read it with me but now I'll have to make do with reading it to you and hoping you can hear it." Draco cleared his throat and swallowed again.

"Stop all the clocks, turn off the telephone,

Prevent the dog from barking with a juicy bone,

Silence the pianos and with muffled drum,

Bring out the coffin, let the mourners come.

Let aeroplanes circle moaning overhead

Scribbling on the sky, the message He is Dead,

Put crêpe paper bows round the white necks of public doves,

Let the traffic policemen wear black cotton gloves.

He was my North, my South, my East and West,

My working week and my Sunday rest,

My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song;

I thought love would last forever, I was wrong.

The stars are not wanted now: put out every one;

Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun;

Pour away the ocean and sweep up the wood,

For nothing now can ever come to any good." Draco took another deep swallow, trying to keep a hold on what was left of his composure before stepping from the podium and standing by the casket. He placed a shaking hand on it. "I hope you've found peace Harry, I love you."

Draco stayed there, incapable of moving, until a small hand took his and led him away. The rest of the service passed in words and songs but Draco felt numb. He just couldn't face the reality of Harry being gone. He was nudged when the congregation moved outside and he stood with the rest of the mourners as Harry's casket was lowered into the ground next to his parents. When it was done, people turned to return to the manor where the wake was being held but Draco stayed where he was saying he would be along shortly.

Hours later he was stood in the same position, looking down at the fresh mound of dirt, staring at it unbelievingly, when he felt a breeze caress his cheek. When he looked up he saw nothing but the empty graveyard, full of the summer light. Looking around Draco took in the trees, the flowers and the bright sky and felt a sense of calm wash over him. This is what Harry fought for. This is what Harry wanted. Peace. Yet here Draco was, stood ignoring it all. Draco shook himself and knelt down.

"I won't let you down Harry, I'll make sure people know we have what we do because of you and they will not tarnish it. Just...wait for me okay? I'll never forget you and I will always love you." Draco placed a kiss to the earth, brushing his lips off as he stood and gave one long look at the tombstone.

_Here Lies:_

_Harry James Potter_

_Loving son, friend and lover._

_He shall not be forgotten._

**Don't hate on me...he was always going to die :/ Sorry.**_  
_

**Thanks for those who stuck with me, much appreciated!**


End file.
